1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for securing in position guide rails, in which device the guide rail is free of perforations and is seized by claws, which claws are fixed to a mounting part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guide rails are always used in those cases in which it is necessary to avoid striking of the wheel against other parts of the railroad track, in particular frogs or a frog tip. In particular in case of rigid frog tips, the axle of the wagon is guided by the wheel at the opposite side of the frog by means of a guide rail. There are known various constructions for mounting in position guide rails, and it is, for example, known to mount guide rails in usual manner on a guide rail chair by means of a screw connection. In such a construction it is necessary to provide the guide rail with bores located at definite distances one from the other in correspondence with the sleeper pitch. On account of the sleeper pitch being variable in correspondence with varying geometric arrangements of railway switches, a guide rail being already provided with bores can only be used for a definite switch geometry. Guide rails can also be mounted in position without such bores and without penetrating screws, noting that it has, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 947 317, already become known to brace guide rails with a guide rail chair by means of claws. In the known construction, the claws were rigidly mounted on the guide rail chair by means of a screw connection. In case of an enlargement, caused by wear, of the guide rail groove and, respectively, in case of a corresponding decrease of the guiding width, it was, however, necessary to interchange the whole guide rail, because any adjustment operations were not easily possible on account of the selected geometry of the mounting means.